


3,490,842 years

by We_deserve_rainbows



Series: Mechtober 2020 [8]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Cuddling, Fluff, Other, ts has a liddol bird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: Clockwork + Immortality
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/The Toy Soldier
Series: Mechtober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	3,490,842 years

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot about mechstober so i wrote this little thing! toy archivist is always on my mind

Ivy would say that she was comfortable around the Toy Soldier, she had existed around it for countless lifetimes, and from the very first moment they met it had struck her as someone she might want to be friends with (Ivy had known from the beginning that there was a 78.3% chance that the Toy Soldier was a person, and that number had only gone up the longer she had known it).

She found herself seeking the Toy Soldiers company one day, she had been attempting to reorganize her archive, but only achieving the frankly impressive feat of frustrating herself. She put her papers down and stalked out to go find the Toy Soldier.

She knocked on it's door, as she hadn't seen it anywhere else around the ship, and said, “Toy Soldier? Can I come in?”

There was silence from behind the door, which wasn't unusual when it came to the Toy Soldier, and then “Roger! Miss Ivy!” as the door opened gracefully, the Toy Soldier stood there. It's uniform was as immaculate as ever, but something threw Ivy off. It was holding a… wooden bird? She had never seen that before. 

“Hello TS. What's that?” she asked, gesturing to the bird in its hand.

It looked down, apparently unaware that it was holding the bird, and then back up to Ivy, “Oh! It's Mr. Bird!” 

Ivy tilted her head and held her hand out, “Do you mind if I look at Mr. Bird?”

“Yes!” It said, drawing the bird closer to its chest.

“Oh, okay.” She said, nodding. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Ivy’s scientific curiosity got the better of her, “Why?” 

The Toy Soldier looked at her, and then down to the bird in it's hand, “Mr. Bird has kept me company for a long time, and I’m afraid of someone breaking it!”

Ivy nodded, she understood that. She only had a few books from the mysterious time before she was Mechanized, and she strictly forbade anyone else from touching them. 

“That’s alright dear, can I come in, I wanted to spend some time with you.” Ivy said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Oh! Of Course You May, Old Sport!” It stepped out of the way of the doorway and gestured for Ivy to come in. The Soldier walked back to it's bed, it didn't need to sleep but it liked keeping it's bed tidy in case any of the other crew members wanted somewhere nice to sleep, plus it was nice to cuddle with them (it was a frequent occurrence for Mechanisms who didn't keep their rooms clean to sleep in the Toy Soldiers bed for a few nights)

Ivy walked over to it's bed and threw herself onto the soft blankets that it kept for it's partners, “Would you like to lay with me, Toy Soldier?”

It nodded enthusiastically and went to lay down text to her, she draped her arm around it's shoulders, being extra careful not to touch the bird that it was still holding. 

“We’ve Known Each Other For A Long Time,” The Toy Soldier said.

Ivy nodded, the days of not sleeping catching up with her as she laid in a soft bed with her partner, even a mechanical brain needed time to do repairs and higher level maintenance “3,490,842 years, I've loved you for most of them.”

The Soldier looked over to her, it looked neck creaked before it said, “Really?”

Ivy nodded and yawned, “Mhm, you’ve been kind to me since the first time I met you, I really care about you,”

“I Care About You Too!” The Toy Soldier exclaimed in a tone that was quieter and more soft that normal, “Quite A Bit, My Dear,”

She smiled softly and nodded, “May I give you a kiss on the cheek?”

The Toy Soldier flapped its hands slightly and nodded, “Yes!”

Ivy leaned her head down to give it a kiss on the cheek and smiled at it's reaction, “I think I’d like to take a nap now hmm?”

“Right-O Ivy!” and she fell asleep to the steady sound of its clockwork ticking by her ear.

**Author's Note:**

> <3 have a good day!


End file.
